


Back To Hawaii

by FanficNinja



Series: Going Home [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Grif takes Simmons back to Hawaii with him.





	1. Welcome To Hawaii

"Simmons, dude, are you sure about this?" Grif asked.

Simmons looked up at him. They were in a plane on their way to Hawaii. The war had finally ended and now they were going home. Grif was heading back to his home-town in Hawaii and offered for Simmons to come. He had accepted. "What? Yeah, of course i am. Why wouldn't i be Grif?" He chuckled nervously, staring out the airplane window. They were surrounded by blue skies and clouds. It was a calming sight. 

"I don't know" Grif shrugged. "Its just... you've seemed kind of nervous since we got on the plane"

"N-no i haven't" He denied, voice squeaky. Grif rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever" He sighed. "Point is if you're having doubts, its okay" He squeezed Simmons hand making the maroon soldier blush. "I'd have some too if i had decided to leave Hawaii for wherever you lived. Speaking of which, where do you live? You still haven't told m-"

"Thanks Grif" Simmons interrupted way too quickly. Grif raised an eye-brow. "Yeah, i guess i have been a little nervous..." He admitted. 

"Why?"

"Um..." Simmons looked away. "Donut?" He lied. 

"Oh right" Grif groaned, looking at the seats behind them. Donut sat there with Lopez. His face pressed against the plane window as he studied the sky smiling. The 'lightish red' soldier, upon hearing Grif asking Simmons to join him in Hawaii, butted in and decided to tag along. Grif tried all he could to stop him but when Donuts mind was made up there was no turning back. Besides, as Donut liked to put it, he didn't want to miss out on any sweet 'Grimmons' action. 

Lopez came too, as to keep his boyfriend in check. Ignoring Sarges instructions to stay with him instead.

Simmons decided to check his phone. He had a couple texts. One from Tucker, another from his sister and a couple others from the UNSC. He didn't want the UNSC stressing him out all too much so he chose to view the other two for now. Tucker didn't say anything important, aside from telling him if there were any hot chicks over there, which Simmons didn't quite understand. You'd think he'd change that attitude considering he was going out with wash but it seemed not. As for Simmons sister, she had merely asked if he had landed yet. Simmons replied no, before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Man, i haven't seen them in so long" Grif commented. "I wonder what they've been doing without me" His voice sounded sad and Simmons desperately wanted to cheer him up. "I wonder if they're mad at me"

"Why would they be mad at you?" Simmons questioned.

"Because i left them to go join a war" Grif answered solemnly. 

"You didn't really choose to leave them though" Simmons reminded. "You were drafted"

"I guess so" Grif grumbled. It was silent for a while. 

"So, um, Grif..." Simmons began. "What can i expect? W-when we get there that is?"

"Well my mums are picking us up..." He told. 

"What are they like?" Simmons asked.

Grif chuckled. "To start with, when we meet them, hang near the blonde one. Well, unless you don't mind being overwhelmed"

"Overwhelmed?" Simmons raised an eye-brow. "What do you mean by tha-"

"Oh you'll see Simmons" Grif grinned. "You'll see" 

The way Grif said that made Simmons feel a little uneasy. He had no idea what to expect from Grifs parents. They could be nice, they could be rude... well, he didn't think they were rude. Grif wouldn't have come back if they were. Simmons pondered if they would like him. He was a cyborg after all. Were they okay with their son dating a cyborg? Its not like Grif wouldn't mention that to them on the phone, would he? Knowing his laziness he just might have. Simmons sighed. He thought about telling Grif his concerns, considering he hardly ever did and Grif wanted him to start doing it more, but by turning over to see Grif, Simmons realised he had fallen asleep. Fat-Ass. He smiled.

From that point on, all he could do was hope for the best.

\---

"Dexy!" A womans voice burst through the crowd as Grif and Simmons exited the plane. She ran up to them, being slowly followed by a blonde woman about the same age. Simmons presumed these were Grifs parents. Before he could react however, Grif was pulled into a tight embrace by the woman. She had dark hair and dark skin. Her eyes were a nice green. "Oh my god, its been years! How have you been?" She asked, giving her son some space. 

"Hey Dex. How was the war... and all that" The blonde woman asked, her voice not nearly as enthusiastically as her partners. "Was it atleast... woah" She sounded stunned. The other one followed suit. "Whats with the... eye? And arm?" They were referring to Grifs parts he had recieved from Simmons. This was the moment Simmons realised Grif hadn't told them. 

"Oh this? Eh, not important" Grif shrugged it off. Simmons eye twitched. How could he be so dismissive of something like that? "By the way, this is my boyfriend Simmons" Simmons gave a slight wave. "And... uh, hey wheres Donut and Lopez?" They turned around. The two were over by security. Donut looking pretty peeved off. 

"What are you saying!?" Donut screeched. "He's my boyfriend!" 

"Yeah but we need to check him. If the machine beeps, then hes got something tucked away" The officer explained. "Does he have any watches made out of metal? Or any items with metal in them?"

"He's literally made out of metal!" Donut retorted. 

Simmons and Grif looked at eachother awkwardly. "Looks like we need to wait for them..." Simmons smiled weakly. When they looked back to Grifs mums though they were stunned again. This time, looking at Simmons.

"Y-you're a... cyborg?" The blonde one blinked. "How is that... that makes... that is..."

"SO COOL!" The brown haired one intervened. She skipped over to Simmons. "Whats it like? Do you drink Oil? Does paper come out of you're-" 

"Jeez, mum. Give him some space" Grif stated, a tad annoyed. Simmons let out a breath of relief. He did not want to enter that last question. Too embarrassing. He shuddered at their would've been reactions. "Simmons, these are my mums. Blonde ones Kate, brown haired ones Kira" 

"Nice to meet you" Kate stepped up, lending a hand to Simmons. He shook it. "Welcome to Hawaii" 

"You are going to love it here!" Kira assured. "I work in a restaurant down-town. Its the best! Theres a clothes shop, a souvenir shop, a surfboard shop-hey! Honey, isn't there where your exe-gir-"

"Mum!" Grif silenced.

"Oh right" She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry!" A moment of silence passed.

"Well, we better be going now. I'm needed at the circus in a couple minutes" Kate told. "Come on, our cars parked in the car-park downstairs" She informed, motioning the two to follow her. Simmons stared. Circus? Oh right. It was funny. She looked nothing like how Simmons imagined her. She wasn't fat, nor had a beard. Did Kai lie? He doubted it. Why would Grif be so determined to shush her then?

"Hey wait up!" Donut instructed, running up to them. Lopez behind him. "We're coming!"

"What took you fuckers so long?" Grif asked rudely. 

[Security are idiots] Lopez explained.

"I don't speak Spanish Lopez" Grif groaned. Lopez rolled his eyes. "Donut? Translation"

"The security officers were a bit of a hassle to get by" Donut pouted. Grif nodded. They made their way to the car downstairs. When they got there, Simmons was pleasantly surprised to see it was a relatively nice car. That was, until they got inside. It was messy and the seats were uncomfortably sticky. Simmons found the least dirty seat in the car and took a seat there. Grif sat next to him. Donut sat in Lopez's lap. "So Ms. and Ms. Grif, got any funny stories about Grif as a child?" Donut smiled devilishly. 

"Donut!" Grif warned. 

"Oh, a ton" Kira announced. "For one..." And then she began rambling. Donut listening intently. Grif leaned against Simmons. A frustrated expression plastered on his face. Simmons didn't hear that much of Kiras stories. He heard something about a toaster and one time Grif tried to rob the school cafeteria of all its Oreos only to discover the school didn't have any but that was about it. Grif, who was loathing every second his mother kept telling stories about him, looked over at Simmons snarling.

"This is going to be a long car-ride"


	2. Grif's House

"Okay, here we are!" Kira beamed, parking the car. Kate no longer with them for she had to go work at the Circus. Simmons opened the car-door, getting out and inspecting the area. Their house was... interesting. It wasn't old nor new and seemed to have a very simple design. "Now c'mon!" Kira pressed on. "I'll give you a tour!" They walked inside the house. It maintained a very charming feel. Pictures were hung up everywhere (each one of either Grif or Kai) and small little paintings were drawn about the wall. Simmons admired one of them. It was a painting of a dolphin coming out of the ocean. "Like it?" Kira asked. Simmons nodded. "Figured. Thats the only one here Grif did" She smiled. 

"Wait, what?" Simmons stared. He looked over at Grif. "Why'd you never tell me you could draw this good?" The man shrugged in response. Simmons sighed. It were moments like this that he wondered if Grif ever told him anything.

"Actually, that wasn't the only one Grif ever did..." Kate reminded. She pointed to the other side of the house. The light was broken on that side so it was dark; but they walked up to get a better view. "There was that one" She chuckled a little. 

Simmons leaned forward, trying to see it in the darkness but was pulled back by Grif. "Grif!" He yelled annoyed as the Hawaiian covered his eyes. "What are you doing?" Simmons questioned.

"Yeah, no. You're not seeing that" Grif stated. Simmons made a grunt of annoyance before turning around. Donut saying 'Tucker would be proud' was all he cared enough to hear. "Can we just move on? To the kitchen... or something" Grif pleaded. 

"Okay Dexy!" Kira agreed. "To the kitchen it is!"

As they walked, Donut made his way next to Simmons. "Don't worry about it Simmons" He assured. "It was just a painting of a naked lady"

"What!?" Simmons said surprised. He turned to Grif. The Hawaiian chuckling nervously.

"I was going through a phase" Grif groaned, avoiding eye-contact as his face went red.

[A pretty stupid phase] Lopez added. Donut snorted. 

"I have no idea what you just said Lopez, but shut up!" Grif retaliated. 

[Idiot] The robot glared. 

After a slight tour of the kitchen and other areas of the house, they ended up in a small hallway with two rooms. Kira opened one of the doors, revealing a room with two beds. "Dexy, Simmons, this is where you'll be staying!" She informed. She then made her way to the other door where inside was one large bed. "Donut, Lopez, this is your room..." She grinned. "You guys stay and make yourself cosy. I need to go and pick up Kate" She told, giving her son a kiss on the cheek before she left. 

"Bye mum" Grif called after her. When she was out of sight he sighed. "Of course we get the seperate beds..." He remarked. 

"Well, i can't blame them" Simmons said. "I wouldn't feel comfortable if our daughter came home with a date and had sex with them in our house" He told truthfully. "It would make me kind of... uncomfortable. Y'know?"

Grif blinked at him. "You want us to have a daughter?" He tilted his head to the side, smiling a little. Donut covering his own mouth in happy shock at Simmons words.

"U-ugh, i, um!" He was reddening at the cheeks. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at it. Tucker was ringing him. "Oh thank god" He muttered under his breath. "Bye guys, i need to take this!" He waved walking off in a hurry.

"Soooooooo..." Donut beamed. "...are you guys going to have any kids?" He inquired. 

Grif chose his next words very carefully, to try and not make Donut freak out. "We might, we're um-thinking about it"

"Oh my gosh!" He smiled brightly. Grif groaned. Wrong words. "This is so amazing! Our kids could totally be friends with Grif and Simmons kid, right?" He looked over at Lopez. "And then Grif and Simmons could be our brothers-in-law and stuff!"

[Wait, when have we decided on having kids?] Lopez raised an eye-brow. A little nervous at Donuts comment.

"We would be family. Not that we're not already of course!" He added, smiling. "This is just so-"

"Donut, i said might okay? Simmons is a little hesitant" Grif informed. "He didn't exactly have the 'best' father growing up" He reminded.

"Awwww" Donut pouted. "But what about Sarge?"

Grif snorted. "Yeah right" Simmons came back to the group, putting the phone in his pocket. "So, what was it?" Grif asked, curious.

"Tucker" Simmons sighed. "Him and Wash are having a fight"

""Oh" It was silent for a while. "Bad?" Simmons nodded. "Ah..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Let me... get that" Grif said, walking to the front door. When he opened it he was tackled to the floor. Well, more like hugged. "What the fuck!?" He cried out.

"Grif, its me. Your best friend!" The man told, smiling brightly. "And once again, you didn't see this coming" He laughed devilishly, getting of his friend. He helped Grif get up. "And you claim one day you'll jump out the way and i'll fall to the ground" He smirked. 

"That will happen" Grif corrected. 

"Sure, whatever" The man rolled his eyes. Simmons, Donut and Lopez walked in, seeing the man with a happy smile across his face.

"Who is this?" Simmons pointed at the man.

"My names Josh" The man told. "Nice to meet you and welcome to Hawaii!"


	3. A Day At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! 
> 
> -FanficNinja

"So, Josh" Donut spoke up as himself, Lopez, Simmons and Grif followed the newly-met stranger (who was apparently Grifs best friend) down the streets of Grifs old town. It was peaceful and rather relaxing. "Any landmarks here? Anything really cool? We've only been here for a short time but we need something for a photo-off!" He said excitedly. Lopez shook his head sweetly at his boyfriends enthusiasm. "I mean, think of the scrapbook possibilities!" He added happily. 

It went silent for a moment. "Um... sadly no" Josh replied. Donut pouted. "We are a very small town. Not much around here, really" He chuckled nervously. "Sorry" Donut shrugged, barely showing his true disapointment. "Anyways, hey Grif" The Hawaiian perked up at his name. "Where do you wanna go first? The surfboards shop is just around the corner. I mean, if you don't want to go thats fine because i know you wouldn't really want to, considering thats where..." He bit his lip. "Y'know" 

Grif rolled his eyes. "Might aswell go there now, just to get it out of the way" He groaned. "Besides, my surfboards there so i'd need to go there eventually" He reminded. Josh nodded and they took a sharp turn. Simmons, Donut and Lopez following suit. 

Suddenly, Josh and Grif stopped walking. They stood infront of a small shop, baring the design of a hut. Flowers were hung by strings as they levitated from the roof whilst surfboards of many varieties could be seen from the outside windows. They walked towards it and opened the door, a bell noise rang through-out the inside of the shop. Simmons, Donut and Lopez looked on in awe at the large collection of surfboards. They were of many different colours and patterns. A flowey pink one (of course) caught Donuts interest particularly.

"Hello, and welcome to the surfboard ship! I'm Alaina" A tan woman with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail walked over. Unable to see them through the stack of surfboards she was carrying. To see her new customers, she lowered the surfboards and upon seeing who it was dropped them. "DEXTER!?" She shrieked.

"Nice to see you too" Grif responded sarcastically. "I'm here for my surfboard" 

The girl sighed. She looked... _sad?_ As if she was expecting something better. "R-right" She managed before walking over to a shelf labeled 'Reserved' and pulled out an orange one scattered with pictures of Oreos and the letter Z. Not to mention the massive smoothie stain at the end of it. "Here you go" She said after handing Grif the surfboard. "Going surfing i'm gathering?" She said weakly.

Grif nodded. "Yup" There was an awkward silence between the two. "These are my friends" He told, pointing to Donut, Lopez and Simmons. "Donuts the one in pin-lightish red, Lopez is the robot and the cyborgs my boyfriend Simmons" He introduced. 

"B-boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow at Simmons. Her cheeks reddening. She avoided eye-contact and took a deep breath. "Well... " Alaina clenched her fists. "Now that you've got your surfboard you should head off. Its getting dark after all" She said grouchily. She walked off leaving the group baffled. Well, except Grif. 

"Dude, why did you tell her you had a boyfriend?" Josh questioned. 

"I'm not gonna lie" Grif stated. "'Sides, she would have found out eventually" 

"Yeah, but-" Josh paused. He then sighed. "I guess you're right" 

"I'm always right dude" Grif said smirking. Simmons snorted. "Now, lets hit the beach. I can only 'not be lazy' for a very limited time" He said, being _strangely,_ completely serious. They all agreed and headed off. When they got there, Josh set down a blanket on the sand for them to sit. Grif got his surfboard (same with Josh) and they walked to the ocean. Donut put a shark fin on his back and followedthem, planning to scare them sneakily. 

Lopez and Simmons sat down on the blanket, watching from afar. [Having robot parts sucks... sometimes i wish i could go in the water] Lopez groaned. [Why are you here?] Lopez asked, turning to Simmons. However, he quickly found the answer to his question upon seeing the brunettes features. Simmons had robotic parts now which meant going into the water would probably destroy them. Showers were fine, but water, waves and all that? Not happening. [Do you think something was going on between Grif and Alaina?] Lopez spoke up again. 

Simmons couldn't speak spanish but hearing the name 'Alaina' he knew what it was about. "I don't know. I think so"

[Me too] Lopez agreed. [Infact, i think they're exes...]

"No...they wouldn't be..." Simmons laughed. "Grif would've told me" He informed. Though, after saying that he thought for a moment. Grif hadn't told his own mother's that Simmons was a cyborg, he hadn't told Simmons about his art skills and he definitely hadn't told him that he had a best friend named Josh.

Whos to say he would tell him about this?

\---

"AAARGGH! DONUT, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Grif screamed as Donut leapt from the oceans in a shark costume. Grif instinctively hit the blonde with his surfboard angrily. "Never do that again!" He warned.

"Ow! Okay..." Donut crossed his arms childishly. "Its not my fault you get so scared easily!" He defended.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. How am i supposed to act when a shark comes at me?" He poked out his tongue.

"Oh please!" Donut rolled his eyes. "Its just a shark fin. You could tell it was me!" 

"Really? I thought my friend Donut didn't have a shark fin on his back" He snarled. "I must be mistaken then"

"Grif! You are so... difficult, sometimes" He accused. "How does Simmons put up with you?" 

"He doesn't! Thats apart of our charm!" Grif retorted. 

"You may be my OTP, Grif but remember..." Donut raised a hand threateningly. "Church and Caboose are planning a wedding soon, so that makes me this close to dethroning you" He said coldly. "Churboose. You. This close" He gave a hand gesture. 

Grif chuckled. "You act like we care about that" 

"Well, you should" Donut said, growling.

"And why should we?" Grif teased. Soon regretting his words as Donut smiled brightly.

"Well, you see Grif!" He began gleefully. "You guys being my OTP is such a high status in the world of shipping. Theres also Churboose, Tuckington and lets not forget the crack ships! Oooh, how about Joanis... or was it jones... with Caboose? Never thought of that one before. Theres also ships from other medias that compete with you" He pointed out. Grif raised an eyebrow. "Like Lams! Hamilton X Laurens. So good! RainbowPie is also great. Billdip is amazing too! Oh, theres just so many!" He beamed.

"I feel like you're the only one who gets this stuff" Grif facepalmed.

"What!?" Donut said shocked. "No, i'm not" He denied. "Haven't you ever been online before? Haven't you read fanfiction before?" Grif started backing away as Donut began a rant. "Theres so many cute fanfics of you guys! Ever since i mentioned you on instragram it just exploded. I highly reccomend Yin and MissyAnn! Ooh, and 'Living Like This' is amazing! So cute! And don't get me started on the Lams fics out there. I swear Grif, you know nothing about the world of shippi-Grif?" Donut stopped as he noticed Grif was gone. He groaned. "Ugh, he'll never understand" He pouted, then gasped. "I SHOULD SET HIM UP FOR ARCHIVEOFOURREDS! THEN HE'LL SEE!" Donut smiled as he ran over to Lopez. "LOLO, PASS ME MY PHONE!" He called out.

Josh, who had been watching this unfold laughed weakly. "Wow, these guys are... _interesting"_ He said smiling.

Grif walked until he was next to his friend. "I told you"


	4. Nice Nights

It had been a tiring day at the beach.

It was nice to finally relax. Grif and Simmons had pushed their beds together and were cuddling, moonlight shining through the curtains. Strangely enough, Simmons was the one asleep and not Grif. Usually it was the other way around. Simmons was so used to staying up late doing errands for Sarge he found it rather hard to go to bed without doing anything. What was Grifs excuse? He usually could get a good nights sleep. Yet, something was on his mind. Something that had been on his mind ever since they arrived.

Where did Simmons _come_ from. When they discussed going home, Simmons was quiet. He never said where he grew up or who he grew up with. Just that he had a home but he'd _like_ to see Hawaii. It was suspicious. Grif felt like Simmons knew he had caught on too, so he always changed the subject before Grif could bring it up. Grif knew Simmons had a bad father figure, but Simmons only had a father for a short time.

Simmons had run away from his family at a really young age, or more accurately, his siblings ran off and carried him with them whilst he was asleep. Grif got hints of where Simmons used to live sometimes. He knew it snowed there and that it was a small town; the kind of small town where everyone knew eachother, but that was as close as Simmons got.

It made him confused, really it did. Grif knew he wasn't going to get any sleep staring at Simmons, mainly because he was the reason for his thoughts that were keeping him up. So, he slowly got out of bed and left the room. Grif quickly took one of the pillows his head was on, being careful as to not accidentally hit Simmons with it. Then he made his way to the lounge room. He opened the door to the lounge quietly. He expected to see an empty couch to lay on but was disapointed when he was wrong.

His mother Kate was sipping some coffee, wrapped in a warm blanket. She looked up at him. "Hey Dex"

"Hey mum" He waved slightly, sitting down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Kate asked. He nodded. "I see" She stated, passing him an Oreo. Grif thanked her before he ate it. "Heh" She smiled. "Just like old times" She commented. "Remember whenever you and Kai couldn't sleep, you'd come into the lounge because you'd know i'd be there? And then i would teach you guys the perfect way to sleep; in any situation?" She asked, hopeful. Grif smiled at her. "Kai could never quite do it. She'd always wake up seconds later and blame the 'nap gods' for being sexist"

Grif laughed for a short moment but then went deadly silent. He shuddered. _Kai._

Kate noticed this and sighed. She rested a hand on Grifs shoulder. "We don't blame you for what happened Dex. The UNSC told us she was killed in battle" She told. "You shouldn't blame yourself either. It wasn't your fault"

It didn't matter whatever she said though. Grif always saw it as his fault and he always would. He left Kai there with two enemy soldiers. _Two._ He should have expected something. His idiotic sister against a man who hated all Grifs by instinct and a robot who just wanted to end things so he wouldn't have to listen to them anymore. That point made Grif shiver a little. He wondered what his mums would do if they found out Lopez was the one who killed her. That would not end well.

"Sorry about the seperate beds by the way" Kate apologised. "It was Kira's idea"

"No problem. We just pushed them together anyway" Grif informed.

Kate wasn't like other parents. She didn't care whatever her child did. Even when Grif got expelled for covering the entire gym in ice-cream for April Fools (long story) she wasn't even mad. Infact, she found it funny and nearly died laughing when the principal told her. The first thing on her to do list wasn't to punish him, but to congratulate him... _and_ look for a new school.

"You and your boyfriend are cute, y'know?" She smirked. "Reminds me of me and Kira" She relaxed just thinking of it. "Do you know how i met your mother? Have i ever told you that story before?" Grif shook his head. "Figured. Telling stories takes too much work" She admitted. "Well, it was twenty or so years ago..." She began. Grif listened intently. "It was the school prom. My date had stood me up, _the asshole_ , and i was left all alone. My friends had also ditched me for their dates and i had nowhere to go" She said sighing.

"Then i saw her. Over by the food table pushing everything into her mouth and i mean _everything!"_ She said astonished, as if she was witnessing it then. "I swear i even saw a little bit of the napkins get in there too" She laughed. "I walked up, told her to chew and then she spat her food out, turned around and offered her hand" She smiled. "It was... _greasy"_ Kate muttered. "We spent the rest of the night together, _turns out her date stood her up too_ , and got really drunk. Before you ask, some kid had snuck in some beers"

"Jeez, i wish my prom had been that fun" Grif said honestly. "All that really happened was Alaina proving she didn't think i was a good person..." He whispered, annoyed.

"Oh trust me, our night didn't end well either" Kate corrected. "We just got drunk and then banged in her dads convertible. We ended up marrying because she got pregnant with you" She explained. Grif snapped his head around to face her. "What? I don't sugar-coat things"

"No, not that" Grif blinked. "How did you? You're both... that doesn't?"

"Are you saying lesbians can't have children?" Kate glared at her son.

"Fuck no!" Grif shook his head. "I mean like, _physically._ Thats not possible"

"Well, thats what happened. Our families always have had weird occurances Grif. Your sister got pregnant by falling into an icy lake. You grew a tail that we had to have removed after you fell down a ten story building. Seriously, its messed up Dex. You two just couldn't die" She said proudly. "I don't think anyone in our family has died though. Your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather and grandmother are even still alive! All hitting it up in Vegas" She reminded.

"Yeah, i guess" Grif shrugged. Him and his mother sat their in nice, calming silence for a while. "I love you mum"

Kate smiled. "I love you too Dex"

\---

[Donut, can you please go back to bed? You will be tired in the morning] Lopez urged, rolling over to face the blonde. [Seriously, you get extremely mad when you're tired. Even when its not called for]

"Augh, just a couple more seconds Lopez!" Donut snapped. "Stupid robot"

[See] Lopez rolled his eyes. [Oh, tomorrow. You will not be pleasant. Just really shitty]

"There!" Donut smirked. "Grifs Archiveofourreds account has officially been set up"

[Isn't it wrong to use Grifs e-mail without permission?] Lopez asked.

"Well, Simmons had no problem with it when i used his because Google wouldn't let me make one with my own e-mail, remember?" Donut stated.

[But that was also without permission] Lopez pointed out. [Does he even know _now_ that you're writing smutty fanfics online under his name?] Donut stayed silent. [I guess not, then]

 _"Oooh,_ i haven't read this chapter yet! Lopez... can you read to me please!" Donut asked, offering his phone to Lopez. It was on a story named 'We'll Always Be Together In The End'. Lopez sighed and took the phone. Donut snuggled close to him. "I'm up to here!" He pointed at a place on the screen. Lopez began to read.

[ _Grif had paused outside Donut’s room, seriously, beyond confused about what the fuck was going on. In all sincerity, what the fuck? “Gimmee that back! It goes perfectly with this room’s motif, and if you break it, well, no three coat polish and wax off for you!...” *Crash* “Uuuuaa! You fellatio-us fiend!,” Donut squealed, sounding more excited than angry. Again. I repeat. What. The. Fuck? Grif wasn’t sure what to do. He had a little deal with the Kissass, and he sure as fuck planned on collecting his payment... well, more of his payment]_ Lopez paused. [Okay, seriously?] He turned to face the pink soldier. [Don't you find it a bit creepy there are stories about us?]

"Lopez.... c'mon... " Donut pouted. "Its good..."

[Fine] Lopez rolled his eyes. He continued. [ _But, if Sarge was in there... Could that even... be a thing? With how pissed off Lopez was at him, and Grif, too, half the time, for some unknown goddamn reason (You’d think he really was programed to hate him, or some shit!)... Grif fuckin’ hoped not. On all accounts. “Well, why are you just standing there?,” Donut... pouted?_ ]

Donut began to snore mere minutes later as he drifted off to sleep. Lopez went into sleep mode after that. He stayed up a little bit more to read the rest of the chapter. He kinda liked it. He'd never tell Donut though. He would not hear the end of it!

Though, one thing was for sure, he did love Donut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lopez reading Donut to sleep with fanfiction is now my new favourite thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!
> 
> ~Also if you're wondering despite why they got married Kira and Kate do love eachother in that way. They just got married because of Grif though...
> 
> Please check out MissyAnns original story! I highly recommend it!


	5. To The Circus We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a little new here. A mix between the present and the past. Hope you like it!

_Alaina giggled as she and Grif rushed from the Prom room (which was just the school gym coated in streamers) into the girl's bathroom. No-one was in there (thank god) and they went into a nearby stall. Grif locked the door behind them. They had drunken a little, but unfortunately they were both light-weights. Grif pushed Alaina against the back of the stall, carfeul as to not hurt her. "Oh, Dex!" She smiled happily. "What are you gonna do to me?" She asked seductively._

_He laughed in return. "You know you're not being hot when your copying movie quotes right?" Alaina pouted. "H-hey! You're always hot. I'm just teasing" Grif quickly retraced his steps._

_Alaina smirked. "Of course you were..." She said, resting her hand on the side of Grifs cheek. "N-now c'mon" She urged. "Lets *_ hiccup _* do this" Alaina said, ready for whatever was coming. She felt like she was forgetting something but... **what**? It probably wasn't important._

\---

Grif opened his eye dizzily as he heard the loud knocking on his door.

He got up frustrated, and went over. He opened the door to see Josh who immediately hugged him to the floor. "Ha! You still didn't move!" The younger man chuckled. Grif rolled his eyes. They got up from the ground and looked at eachother. "Sorry, but your mum already left for the circus and im thinking we could watch her perform. It has been a while..." He reminded.

Grif sighed. "Fine. But, _next_ time? Don't wake me up so fucking early"

"Yeah, yeah. But um, hold on!" Josh raised a hand. "You should bring your friends. They might like to see it. The _beard_ and the..." He trailed off laughing. He stopped talking as Grif rested a hand on Josh's mouth.

"Man, i hate you" Grif groaned, closing the door as he went to collect the others.

\---

Simmons, Kira, Donut, Lopez and Grif made it outside wearing the best clothes they had. "Okay, so Dex you can come with me! We're picking up your grandfather on the way there" Grif cringed at that. "Donut can come in our car too. Theres room for four-"

"What about Simmons?" Grif raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." Kira clenched her fists. "You know how my dad is. Lets just bring good ol' Franklin over here" She urged, pointing to Donut desperately. Before there was any time to argue, the brunette grabbed Donut and pushed him in the car. Doing the same with Grif mere seconds after. She entered the front of the car and put on her seatbelt. "We'll meet you there!" She waved, putting on her sunglasses and driving off (suspiciously) as quickly as she could.

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "That was... _weird_ "

"Grif should have expected it though" Josh said matter-of-factly. "Kira's dad is a man of very strict rules. Dexter tells me you're of dutch-irish heritage?" Simmons nodded. "Yeah, that _wouldn't_ end well" Josh said solemnly. "We all know what happened to Trixie..." He muttered, shaking his head as he entered his own car; which was rusty and painted a very nice and calming green.

"Hold on, _what_ wouldn't end well?" Simmons asked as he entered the car aswell, followed by Lopez who sat in the back. Josh froze at Simmons remark. "Josh?"

"Um, well? Augh, fuck" Josh cursed at himself. "Listen, i've already said too much. Lets just go to the circus, alright?" He told, turning on the radio before pulling out of the driveway and going down the road. Lopez, Simmons and Josh sat in awkward silence. A catchy pop song playing over the radio.

\---

 _"Heh, if you want to..." Grif grinned, kissing her on the lips widly. "M-man..." He talked inbetween kisses. "Fucking in the bathrooms stalls of our school gym. For a first time, no less. Didn't think you *_ hiccup _* had it in you"_

_"I have a lot in me" Alaina replied. "But i do need you to complete the collection..."_

_Grif rolled his eyes at her comment and began to make his way down. He got to her skirt and pulled down quickly. As he did, Alainas thoughts rushed. **Why do i feel like i'm forgetting something? Im drunk, thats the feeling. But... i dont know. Did i leave the oven on? Forget to pay the limo driver? No, this is important. Even more, anyway. I can't-its stupid being drunk! I cant think! What am i forg-lets just forget this. I just want Dex to... Dex to... oh no.** As soon as the memory entered her drunk state it was too late. **Way** too late._

_Grif pulled up her skirt quickly, his face turning bright red. "U-uh... what.. the **fuck**?" He was drunk, but he still knew what was wrong. Anyone would._

\---

Simmons examined the insides of the car. Fluffy dice hung from the roof and pizza boxes coated the floors. Lopez was trying his hardest to fit between a bunch of boxes in the back. Simmons began looking out the window as they passed Grifs old town. "So... this is where Grif used to live, huh?" Josh nodded. "Is that Grifs old high school?" Simmons questioned, pointing to a high school on the left side of the road.

"Yup!" Josh smirked. "Well, for a while... Grif left that one after he got expelled for covering the whole school in ice-cream" Simmons turned around sharply after hearing that comment. "Long story"

"I'd assume" Simmons chuckled. "Did he move to that school after being expelled..?" The red-head pointed to another school they were passing.

"Yeah. From the tenth grade to... _prom_ " Josh finished nervously.

 _"Prom..."_ Simmons flinched. "I remember my prom" He said quietly. Tears starting to go down his cheeks. He couldn't think of the night without crying. _Infront of the whole school... his crush laughing at him... he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think..._

Josh noticed. "D-dude!" He panicked. "Holy shit, are you okay? Oh my god, i broke Dexters boyfriend"

"No, no!" Simmons smiled weakly. "Its just..." He frowned. "My prom wasn't the best"

"Oh..." Josh said, thinking of what to say. He simply smiled brightl. "Don't worry about it now. Its over and done with. Atleast it cant be as bad as Dexters" He said truthfully. "I don't think anyones could.

"Grif had a bad prom?" Simmons asked.

[Why do you act as if thats surprising?] Lopez added his two cents into the conversation after being far too quiet.

Josh, ignoring Lopez, scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh... you see...." He fumbled for his words. "That might've been when he broke up with Alaina because she..." He trailed off. "Lets just say, it wasn't good" Simmons gave him a questioning glance. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride. Simmons felt if he pressed forward, Josh had already told him all he could. As much as Grif would ever allow anyway. Why didn't Grif tell him these things?

He just wanted to be able to help...

\---

_"Dex" She pleaded, backing up. "I f-forgot. Too drunk. Too caught up. I was going to tell you-"_

_"When?" He interrupted, sitting down. "When were you going to tell me you're trans? Or... whatever this is"_

_"Sometime" It was a bad response, but awfully true. "Just not... soon"_

_"Um, this is..." Grif hadn't been expecting anything like this. "I don't... fuck!"_

_"Sorry" Alaina said shakily. "I know your not into this sort of thing and that you don't support it. I just... liked you. I love you Dex"_

_Grif had no problem with that. He loved her after all. But, what she said. One little thing stood out. "I don't support... it?" He asked, standing up again._

_"Don't y-you?" Alaina said weakly. Grif shook his head. "But. You're not that t-type?"_

_"Type?" Grif blinked._

_"To be okay with this. You're against this. Me. What i am? Aren't you? Why are you fine with this..."_

_Grif glared at her. "You think im the kind of guy to hate you because of you having a dick?"_

_"U-um..." Alaina stopped, realising she just dug her own hole. "Y-yes?"_ _Grif stared down at her, unable to breathe; before he got up and began walking off. Alaina pulled on his sleeve. "D-Dex, i'm sorry. Please. We can talk about this"_

_"You don't even know the true part i want to talk about" Grif retorted coldly, continuing to leave. "Because i'm not the ' **type** ' to" Alaina shivered._

_He exited the girls bathroom. Josh stood there with a red cup. "H-hey Dex!" The guy waved. "What did you and Alaina... Dexter?" Josh watched as Grif passed him and continued walking. He exited the school gym shortly after. Josh saw Alaina leave the bathroom later. "What happened?"_

_She looked down in shame. "U-um..." Josh understood though. Mainly because he knew._

_"You idiot"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :)


	6. Familiar Faces

"Hey dad..." Kira smiled nervously as she stopped the car. Donut pressed his face against the window with curiosity. Grif's grandfather looked like something from an old movie. He wore a brown, dusty tuxedo which had medals pinned to the side pocket and in his hand he held a shiny stop-watch. He also wore a cap that Donut would describe as a fashion nightmare and that was just being nice. Donut noticed Kiras hands shaking slightly as she gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "How was your trip?" She asked timidly.

"It was alright" The man replied with a thick accent that Donut couldn't quite place. "It's nice to see you again" He said as he got into the car seat next to her. He looked over at Grif for atleast a couple seconds. "Your boy too..." He added, though it seemed forced. Grif didn't respond. Instead, he looked the other way. "Hmph" The old man scowled. "Who's the pink one?"

Donut quickly perked up, a grin spreading across his face. "Nice to meet you Grif's grandfather! I'm Franklin, though you can call me Donut. I'm a friend of Grif's" He informed. The old man seemed skeptical. "We met in the army" He elaborated. "Did you join the army? Those medals seem like they're from a military setting" Donut stated, trying to spark some decent conversation.

The old man huffed, sounding annoyed. "Yes, they are. I was a sargent" He confirmed.

"Ooh, what are they for?" Donut pressed on.

"Well, this one is for saving the life of a commanding officer..." He began, pointing at one of the medals. "And this one is for taking down an enemy ship" He continued. However, he paused. His gaze wen't deadly. "But don't trust them. They might be impressive to look at, as why i wear them, but the military is cold and deceitful. I made one wrong move and before you know it, they replaced me with some perky blonde girl that no-one can even understand!" He growled.

Donut blinked. "Oh"

The car wen't deadly silent. That was, until Grif's grandfather raised his stop-watch and examined it for a moment before speaking up. "Did you know you were ten minutes early?" He asked.

Kira's eyes went wide before she shrugged weakly. "No, i didn't" There was a certain level of fear in her voice. Donut wondered why that was. "Grif's friend Josh woke us up early so i figured... you wouldn't mind?" She bit her lip. "Because y'know, better earliar then later am i right?"

He sighed. "I suppose" Kira took a breath of relief. "But i've also noticed that we're not heading to the museum either. Isn't that what we scheduled?" The old man questioned.

Kira flinched. "Shit" It was quick and whispered, but Donut still heard it. Judging by Grif's grandfathers expression he undoubtedly did too. "Um, heres the thing. I figured the museum is open all week and Kate's circus performance is... well, not. I hoped you wouldn't mind" She told. The old man rolled his eyes. "C'mon dad! It's quick and Kate's nice. You like Kate-"

"You two banged in my convertible" He interrupted. "That is why you married"

"But it was out of love" Kira retorted.

"I didn't say thats the part that bothered me" The old man said matter-of-factly. "It was my car"

Grif made an aggrivated noise from the backseat. "Oh for fucks sake! It happened like twenty-seven years ago. Can you stop giving her shit for it?" He urged. "Its bullshit" He stated coldly.

"Dexy!" Kira warned. "No more talking for the rest of the trip!" Donut expected Grif to say he wasn't a child anymore but was surprised to find that he didn't argue with the request at all. He just listened and shut right up. Donut wondered why. "You shouldn't talk like that infront of your grandfather Jack. Its been like that since you were ten and hasn't changed since"

"Right" Grif pouted.

"No! Thats talking!" Kira scolded. Grif didn't reply. "G-good" Just by the way she said that Donut got the feeling Kira was one of those mothers who didn't like telling off their child. Kate seemed that way too. He hated admitting it, but it did explain some things. After that thought, Donut continued watching Kira and _'Grandfather Jack's'_ discussion. "Dad, he doesn't mean it" Kira smiled over at her father, though it appeared fake.

"Lets hope so" Grandfather Jack glared. "He should know by now when to shut that fucking mouth of his..."

Kira gulped. "Um, yeah" She agreed. "H-hey, Donut was it?" The blonde raised an eye-brow at the mention of his name. "So, uh... you and Lopez are a cute couple. How'd you two meet?"

"Glad you asked!" Donut took a deep breath. "It all started when Sarge wanted to build a robot-"

\---

[So, this is the circus?] Lopez asked. He had expected something cheap and dirty, but the tent was large and coloured a classic red and white. It was massive and there were crowds of people trying to get in. [It's honestly not what i expected to see] He admitted.

"It's so big" Simmons blinked. "This goes on all the time?" Josh nodded. "That would be expensive to maintain, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, definitely" Josh responded. "But its run by some big circus company. They pay for it all. Its on Mondays and Fridays. The other days they do practices and come up with new acts" He informed. "Dexter's mum Kate is in the gymnastics division. She used to be a..." He cut himself off. "Heh, well Dex wouldn't want me saying that" Josh gave a nervous chuckle. There was a long awkward silence.

"Simmons, is that you! Oh my gosh!"

Simmons froze at the voice. "Tara?" He asked, turning around. Josh and Lopez did too and were greeted by a brunette with a gold headband on. She wore an outfit with writing saying 'The Dutch-Irish Diamonds' in big bold letters. "W-what are you doing here?" Simmons squeaked.

"The dodgeball championships were held here. We won! The 'Hawaiian' Heroes were nothing against us, let me tell you" Tara began happily. "Shame you didn't want to keep going. You would've gotten a trophy too! Maybe. Hey, how about this. We got a spare, you can have that" She pinched his cheek playfully. "That'd be nice wouldn't it?"

"Hold on, did she say _'keep going'_ because... that is the womens league, isn't it?" Josh intervened.

The girl laughed. "Well, yeah but... Dicky here-"

"Please don't call me that" Simmons murmered, too nervous to speak any louder.

"-was in the womens league. Not by choice sure, but he was. Man, it's been so long Dicky!" Tara smirked. Simmons cringed at the nickname. "I haven't seen you for so long! Not since prom when those mean bullies poured pigs blood on you and you ran away crying! We tried to stop you but you ran really fast. Shame your father didn't consider track a real sport. You would've aced it!" Tara complimented. Simmons tried to shush her with every sentence she made.

Lopez had a pitiful look on his face. [They poured pigs blood on you?] Simmons noticeably shook.

Thankfully for Simmons, he saw Grif, Donut and Kira walking over to them. An old man was there too that Simmons didn't quite recognise. He gathered it was Grif's grandfather. "Hey crew!" Kira waved at them, though the way she talked sounded almost restrained. "Let's go hit the snack carts and then watch the show!" She grinned. They all nodded, except for the old man.

"Lopez!" Donut clapped his hands together with excitement and ran over, hugging him tightly. Lopez groaned. "I've missed you so much! How was your ride? Ours was... _nice_ " Donut lied.

[Well, ours was okay. It's good to see you again aswell] Lopez said, hugging Donut back. [Though, you do realise its only been twenty minutes right?] He asked. Donut shrugged and held him tighter. Lopez fought back a smile. [Okay, now c'mon...] He stopped hugging the blonde and held his hand. [Let's go get some food] He finished, about to walk off when the old man spoke up.

"So you really are a robot..." He questioned, raising an eye-brow. "And you're dating him?" Lopez nodded, protectively holding Donut a little closer at the unexpected question. "Heh. I've got to say that when robots were allowed to have human _'companions'_ i was a little surprised" He admitted. "And not in the good way either"

Lopez's eye began glowing a light red. Donut noticed this and began dragging Lopez over to the food cart with as much speed as he could handle. "Look Lo, there's a spanish food cart! Why don't we check that out? It look's pretty interesting!" He stated.

Kira bit her lip. "Okay. Dad... maybe not say controversial things like that in public. People might here you" Grandfather Jack furrowed his brows at her. "Not saying i don't agree with you!" She back-tracked. "But, these people probably won't..." Grandfather Jack huffed before nodding in understanding. "Now, let's go, okay? The candy apples here are especially the best!"

Grif rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing Simmons hand before stomping off. Tara followed them, skipping joyfully.

\---

"Here kiss-ass" Grif offered Simmons some fairy floss. When the nerd refused, Grif sighed. However, he soon smirked playfully. Simmons raised an eye-brow just before Grif poked him in the face with the sugary treat. Simmons reddened at the cheeks when a small bit stayed on his nose. Grif snorted. "Heh. Still not as red as your face" He teased.

"G-Grif!" Simmons shouted at the Hawaiian, flustered. Grif snorted before he used his hand to wipe the fairy floss off the tip of Simmons nose before eating it himself. This only made Simmons cheeks somehow go even redder. "W-what the fuck!?"

"C'mon dude" Grif urged. "You look cute when your mad..."

Simmons eye twitched. "G-Grif!" He managed out.

"Hey, um..." Grif's laugh softened. "On an unrelated note, who the fuck are they?" Grif asked, pointing behind Simmons.

Simmons turned around before going completely still for the second time that day. "No fucking way. She brought fucking Tracy!?" He muttered. Grif gave him a questioning glance. Simmons was referring to Tara who had been gushing over the two from behind him. This time she wasn't alone. Next to her was another brunette. This one was taller an wore the exact same outfit. The only big difference besides height between the two were their eye-colours (Tracy had blue whilst Tara had green) and nothing else. Simmons snapped his head around again to face Grif. "Um, how long have they been there?"

"Like, i dunno" Grif shrugged. "The whole time, i think"

"WHAT!?" Simmons shreiked in response.

Grif blinked. "Hold on...." He rested a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "Do you know them?"

"N-no! Maybe. Y-yes? Just... stay here for a second!" Simmons instructed clumsily, before quickly walking over to the two. The two girls were watching him from behind a hotdog cart. They almost looked shocked that Simmons wasn't okay with them spying on him. When Simmons got there, his face was completely red. "W-what the fuck are you two doing here!?"

"Oh, hey Dicky!" Tara beamed. "Well, after you and your boyfriend left i followed you guys. You just looked so cute" She smiled. "And on the way, i came across Tracy here-" She looked over at her taller friend.

"Hello Dicky!" Tracy's smile widened.

"-and she wanted to see you after all of this time!" Tara informed. "So, i just thought that maybe-"

"That you guys could spy on me!?" Simmons glared. "You two need to go... please. I just-listen, i would introduce you but then Grif would ask questions about my past and i can't... not, now. Everythings going so well right now and i am not giving it up" Tears started forming in Simmons eyes. "It's just... no! He'll think i'm an... i can't... just please, leave us alone!" Simmons ordered weakly.

"Okay" Tara pouted. Simmons took a breath of relief and walked off. Tara slowly turned to face Tracy again. "So... Grif's his name?" She smirked. "How adorable!" She said, her eyes starting to sparkle.

Tracy squealed. "I gotta text Tilly, Tana, Toph, Tohru, Tiki, Terra and Tess about this!" She jumped with joy as she pulled out her phone. She turned it on. "Dear team, one word. Grimmons!" She said out loud. "Oh, and some other things too..." She added giggling.

"This is so good!" Tara said gleefully.

Simmons kept walking back to Grif. He looked around, hoping not to see anymore familiar faces aside from his boyfriend. However, there was one man that made Simmons stop walking. A kind of short male wearing an outfit consisting of orange and black. "That looks like..." Before he could examine any further, Grif grabbed his arm and pulled him across the area with ease.

Grif began panting. "C'mon nerd, the show is starting!"

\---

Kate was much better at her job then Simmons had expected. She did multiple cartwheels around her co-workers before jumping up and balancing on a thin rope. The crowd cheered loudly. Suddenly, Kate raised a hand to shush the audience. The room went extremely silent. She smirked before doing flips and jumps across the tiny rope with no problem at all. Her fellow teammates joined her and it was a remarkable sight.

As the crowd went wild with glee, Grif leaned closer to Simmons. "Simmons, can i ask you something?" He whispered. Simmons nodded. Grif sighed. "Who the fuck were those girls earliar? Did you know them?"

"Y-yeah. When i was a kid at my old home" Simmons answered truthfully. "Why?"

"Just... _curious_ " Grif admitted. "Speaking of your old home..." Simmons flinched. "Do you want to visit? Just asking because i kind of want to see it. You came all of this way for me, so y'know-"

"I can't" Simmons interrupted, voice cold. "I just can't, okay?"

Grif blinked a bit before nodding. "Okay then. That's... _settled_ " He said, far from satisfied.

\---

The ride home from the circus had been slow. They had gotten home really late and were all tired. Grif felt bad for his mum, Kira. She still had to be out and take Grandfather Jack to the museum. Grif hated his grandfather. He was an old-fashioned dick in his opinion. He gathered Lopez hated the old coot too. Also, once again, he was awake and Simmons was asleep. Was this the norm now? He didn't know.

He looked over at Simmons. There had to be something alluding to why Simmons didn't want to go back. Grif knew it. Maybe he was still in contact with some people from his old place. That might help.

Grif regretted doing this, he really did. But he needed too. Atleast he felt like he did. Grif got up slowly as to not wake Simmons up. This was probably the first time he had left a bed in his life without bringing his pillow with him. He walked around the bed to Simmons side and picked up the red-heads phone quietly. He turned it on only to be disapointed to see it was password protected. "What the fuck would Simmons password be?" Grif muttered. He gasped. "Got it!"

SCI3NC3

When it allowed him in, Grif rolled his eyes. "Nerd" He whispered sweetly before walking out of the room. He stood in the hallway before checking through contacts. He looked into the ones that had been there for a long time. He finally found one. A boy labeled Chris. He clicked the name and checked the latest messages.

 **Chris:** Hey dude. Where have you been? Ever since Prom you haven't been around. Your sister said you... left. I get that. What those bullies did was shit. I'd never want to show my face again. But c'mon! Are you still going to come to our regular dungeons and dragons meeting? Faith and Chet really want to see you. I'll guess we'll find out then.

 **Chris:** You didn't come. Or the time after that. Or after after that. Lot of missed meetings... where are you?

 **Chris:** Um, guess you really did leave. If it helps Faith punched one of those bullies in the face. She punched Michellle too. That bitch had it coming.

 **Chris:** You can come back whenever you want, y'know? I'm sure no-one will recognise you. Okay, thats a lie. Majority would recognise you. Still! Chet got this new book on String Theory. Your a big fan of that. Might wanna come and visit? Have a read?

 **Chris:** I don't care what they say. Your coming back sometime. I know it.

Grif stopped there. What he guessed was that Simmons left home after something some bullies did. It must have been pretty bad for him to just get up and leave. He began walking back into their room only to see Simmons standing in the doorway. "Grif? Why the fuck are you..." Simmons trailed off when he saw what Grif was holding.

Grif took a deep breath. "I just... i needed to know about where you used to-dude. I'm sorry but-"

"You fucking asshole!" Simmons yelled, snatching his phone back. "I thought i told you i wasn't that comfortable with you looking through my past!" He growled.

"Actually... you haven't really said _anything_ about your past. You just avoid it" Grif knew that probably wasn't the best thing to say considering Simmons was mad at him, but it just tumbled out. Simmons shook a little. "Sorry. I get that your mad at me. That was a real shit thing to sa-"

"N-no... you're right. I h-haven't said anything at all..." Simmons admitted. He walked past Grif. "I'm going to go for a walk" He stated, about to leave the house.

"Wait, Simmons!" Grif called out. Simmons kept walking. "Richard!" He called again. Simmons stopped this time. Grif sighed. "I'm sorry"

"No..." Simmons shook his head. "It's my fault"

And with that, the red-head walked out the front door.

\---

"Hey Grif, where's Simmons?" Donut asked, taking a bite of the pancakes Kira had made for breakfast. Grif ignored the question. Donut raised an eye-brow. "I haven't seen him all morning. I kind of need to talk to him. Lopez wants me to tell him i've been posting fanfictions under his name. I still don't understand why though..."

[Maybe because he wouldn't be comfortable with it] Lopez said flatly.

"Thats exactly the reason why not to tell him!" Donut retorted. "What if he takes them down Lolo? I spent five hours writing that one with the centaur! Five hours! I put everything into that story Lo, and i mean everything! Every little bit of me got into that story!" The blonde told.

[Do you have to phrase it like that?] Lopez asked dryly.

"Why? What's wrong with the way i said it?" Donut blinked. Lopez shook his head. "Oh, i see. You're just mad because i wrote that fanfic instead of having fun with you" He stated. Lopez shook his head again, this time as Donut cuddled closer to him. "If you want, i can make it up to you" He winked.

Lopez gave a slight smile. [Si]

Kira and Kate watched them from afar. "Huh" Kate rested a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Robot sex. Wonder what that's like" She thought out loud. Kira shot her a glare. "Hey, not like i'm actually going to do it. You're the only one i love in _that_ way. Thats also why im concerned for you" Kira gave her a confused look. "For one, what the fuck is with the bags under your eyes?"

Kira yawned. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." She lied.

"Yes, you do. You're tired" Kate pointed out. "It's because your stupid dad made you take him to the museum still and instead of making you drop him off he forced you to come with him.. just so he can complain about me, Kai and Dex to you" She accused.

"No, no, no!" Kira replied instantly. "Dad didn't complain about you guys at all! Atleast, not that much..." That last part she only mumbled. Kate rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about this right now, please. It's breakfast time, and we need to help Dex" She instructed.

"Hmmm?" Kate tilted her head to the side. "Why?" Kira pointed. Kate looked over at her son. He didn't appear to be too happy. "Ah, i see"

"You know what to do, right?" Kira asked.

"Don't i always?" Kate smirked.

"I'll keep him here" Kira told.

"Good. 'Cause this might take a while..." Kate said, walking off.

"Your coats on the bed, okay?" Kira reminded. "Be quick. It won't be cold there for very long"

"I know" Kate smiled, leaving the house. "But something tells me he'll stay there anyway..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: originally Taras name was going to be Liana but i changed it. Infact, all the dodgeball girl names were going to start with L, but i didn't want a re-hash of the loud house and Liana sounded a bit too much like Alaina. 
> 
> I also extended the duration of this story. The reason being the next chapters are too long to put together so it'll be a two parter thing.
> 
> I'm getting more into Simmons past now which i've been wanting to do for a while and without spoiling too much the next two chapters cover that in much more detail. I'm really proud of this chapter so i hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :)
> 
> P.S. A quick shout-out to Yin and MissyAnn whose comments always keep me motivated to continue this (and, all) my stories. I highly reccomend you go check out their stuff. It is fantastic in my opinion!


	7. An Unexpected Turn

Kate parked the car and looked outside the window. It had take in her half an hour to get there, but it was all worth it. She saw Simmons sitting down on a bench. He was only wearing pajama's. It looked really out of place. Where they were was a small patch in Grif's town. A rare little piece of land that took some hunting to find. An icy lake surrounded by snow. She used to take Kai and Grif there when they were kids all the time. They usually had fun. Well, except for that one time Kai wen't under and...

She shook her head before her thoughts wen't wild about that stupid memory the family had all hoped to forget.

Kate got out the car and walked towards Simmons. He appeared unhappy. "Hey Simmons!" She called out. The red-head jumped and snapped his head around to face her. "I figured you'd come here" She stated.

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "W-what? But... how? I haven't been here before. I don't..." He sounded absolutely dumbfounded with the situation. "How did you even know?"

Kate shrugged before she sat down next to him. "Listen, Simmons. I know my own kind, okay?" He gave her a questioning glance. "I'm not actually from Hawaii, atleast originally. I'm from out in the snow. A little place we call Canada" She informed. "And you..." She trailed off. "Well, you've lived in Canada for a long time. I can tell. Used to cold temperatures... all that jazz"

"I'm from Dutch-Ireland actually" Simmons corrected, before looking away.

"But you've lived in Canada for atleast... a while, eh?" She finished the sentence with an exaggerated accent. Simmons waited a moment until deciding to say nothing. Kate leaned back and gazed at Simmons for a long time, almost as if she was anaylising him. "Um, so..." She took a deep breath. "I have no idea what happened between you and Dex but... i'm guessing it wasn't good" Simmons didn't argue with her there. "Mind telling me?"

Simmons considered his options before eventually complying with the request. "I woke up and he wasn't in bed so i wen't out the room and he was... on my phone. He was looking through my old contacts and trying to find out about my past-"

"Doesn't he already know that though?" Kate interrupted. "I mean, i know everything there is about Kira. Family tree, first home, how many people she's fucked..." She stated. Simmons almost chuckled at how nonchalantly she had said that. "Shouldn't he know where you came from already?"

Simmons flinched. "I haven't really told him that so..."

"Why not?" Kate tilted her head to the side.

"Because if i do i'll start raving on about how much i want to go back but i'm too nervous too after what happened and he'll urge me to forget my fears and go and then he'd give up Hawaii for me and, well, i don't want him to give all that up for me" He admitted. "He's always complained since Blood Gulch about how it sucked and he missed Hawaii. I'd just feel bad if he left that dream behind for me"

"So, let me get this straight..." Kate began. "You don't want to tell my son about where you came from because you're afraid of a romantic gesture that's only good for you?" She repeated. Simmons nodded. "Huh" They sat in awkward silence for a bit.

"Um, Kate. Can you just go please? No offense, but i don't think you get why i'm upset over this" Simmons stated.

"No, i get it" Kate urged. "I just wouldn't act that way myself" Judging by Simmons expression, Kate gathered he took that the wrong way. "Hey, just because i'd do something different doesn't mean your decision was shit. I can understand where you're coming from but..." She looked up at the sky. "You need to tell him"

"Why? What if we get there and people tell him about what happened to me? Why i left? What if he thinks i'm a coward? W-what if... what if he leaves me?" Tears started rolling down Simmons cheeks. "I can't live without him! I've already got a plan. Try to find a nice college around Hawaii, get enrolled, graduate, buy a house, have a daughter" He wen't on and on, sniffling all the while. "I j-just... it'll be embarassing..."

Kate rested a hand on Simmons shoulder. "Hey. It's okay" She assured. "Dexter was really nervous about bringing you to Hawaii" She told.

Simmons stared at her. "He w-was?"

"Yeah. Since you're a cyborg he reckoned you wouldn't like it. The internet connection in our town isn't the best and we hardly have any good colleges, atleast in this area, close by our home. There's a lot of beaches and you're a cyborg, oceans not your thing. He was worried" She revealed. "But he listened to my advice and got over it"

Simmons blinked. "W-what..." He wiped away his tears. "What was your advice?"

"To take a chance and that if he loved you he wouldn't mind" She answered. "And that's the exact same advice i'm gonna give you now. Except, with a little more confirmation" Kate winked. "Dexter loves you. He loves you like family. He won't care what your old home is like and he will accept it if you don't want to go back" She informed. "He is quite a catch"

"H-he is a catch... i'm lucky" Simmons chuckled lightly.

"You're welcome by the way for that" She joked. "Anyways, do you wanna go back?" Simmons nodded with much hesitation. "Let's go then"

\---

"Lopez!" Donut whined. "Why won't you come to bed already!?" He asked loudly. "You know i can't sleep without you there. Lo, come on..." Donut pouted. "Surely whatever you're doing can wait until tomorrow..." He commented. Lopez rolled his eyes at his boyfriends ranting. "Lolo!? Don't roll your eyes at me!" He scowled.

[Donut, for the last time, i just need to fix this switch on my arm] Lopez retorted, screwdriver in hand. [I'll be there in a moment. Now, please, absolute silence...] He ordered. [I have to concentrate]

Donut crossed his arms and checked his phone. There was a new message from Church. He clicked on it. "OH MY GOD LOLO!?" He screamed, jumping happily. Lopez flinched and accidentally activated the wrong mechanic of his. "It's Church and Cabooses wedding invitations!" He cheered. "Caboose looks so cute in that tuxedo. We need to go to the wedding, i swear!" He stated.

Lopez growled. "Donut, Idiota, me hiciste hacer la cosa equivocada. Ahora tengo que averiguar qué es diferente. No parece ser nada importante, pero todavía ... por favor, estar tranquilo la próxima vez?" He demanded.

"Oh hush, Lo. I don't notice anything different about you. I'm sure it's fine" Donut replied.

"Tienes suerte de que te amo tanto" Lopez responded.

"Aww, i love you too Lolo!" Donut beamed. "Hey, Lo..."

"Si?" Lopez turned to face him.

"Do you remember when i said i'd uh, 'make it up to you?'" Donut asked teasingly.

"Recuerdo que sí" Lopez said dryly.

"Well..." Donut laid down on the bed. "How about-"

"Oh, por supuesto. Podemos hacerlo. No es como si estuviera ocupado haciendo nada. Cualquier cosa que acaba de suceder estar hablando. Claro, hagámoslo. Hey, ¿qué tal si invitamos a Simmons también? Eso sería jodidamente emocionante" Lopez responded sarcastically.

"I don't know Lo" Donut replied with strange concern. "Simmons doesn't seem to be a real genuis when it comes to that... y'know?"

Lopez laughed. "eres tan idiota. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no cuando vas a hacer eso?" He said sweetly, getting up and walking over. "De acuerdo, no hay cosas raras. Sabes de qué mierda estoy hablando" He requested. Donut raised an eyebrow. "Recuerde la última vez con los animales de globo" Lopez reminded.

"Hey!" Donut smiled sheepishly. "We didn't even go through with that though!"

"La idea. La puta idea, Donut" Lopez said flatly, coming into bed with him.

Donut sighed. "You know you're ruining the moment, right?" He frowned.

Lopez grinned slightly. "Cada segundo con usted es un 'momento'"

Donut squealed. "Lolo! You're so sweet!" After that, his phone got a notification. He checked it instantly. His eyes widened and Lopez could've sworn he even saw tears. "Shit"

\---

Grif hadn't eaten.

That had never happened before. Well, that was a lie. It had happened to him three times over the course of his life. After prom, when he started thinking Kai was actually dead and when he started falling for Simmons. Other then that though, it was a rare sight to see him doing anything else. Well, unless that something else was sleeping.

Grif looked down at his plate, sighing. On it was macaroni and cheese, his favourite food as a kid. Yet, it didn't look as appealing as it had once been. He tried to convince himself that the food wasn't the same and that his mum was just tired from taking his stupid grandfather out to the museum but he knew it wasn't true. He just couldn't eat and it was all because of Simmons. Not that he was mad at him. If anything, it was Grif's fault. He shouldn't have been spying. Now, his boyfriend is... somewhere and he has no idea where.

Suddenly, Grif heard a quiet knock on the table next to him. He turned and saw his mother Kate standing there. "Hey Dex, i have someone that wants to talk to you" She stated, moving out of the way to reveal Simmons. Grif noticed the small tears strolling down Simmons eyes. It broke his heart.

Simmons was the first to speak. "H-hey... Dexter"

\---

"Lopez, we need to leave" Donuts words came out quick and worried, dropping his phone quickly.

Lopez eyed Donut for a moment with concern. "¿Qué?"

"Listen, my sisters gotten... sick. We need to head to I.O.W.A. okay?" He pleaded. Lopez raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Donut act this way. He was usually extremely happy. "I can talk to Grif and Simmons about it, i'm sure they won't mind" As he spoke, he was already packing a suitcase. Lopez blinked at him. "Sarge will be there. That'll be fun for you, won't it? You could get an upgrade..."

Donut threw an empty suitcase at Lopez, hitting him in the head. "Oh, eso duele-*click*Why are you getting so worked up?]

"Because she might die, Lopez!" Donut shot back.

After that outburst Lopez felt inclined to help pack. During the time it took to put in some socks he turned to face Donut. [Donut... are you going to be okay?]

Donut snapped out of his hurried daze and turned to face him. "W-what? Yeah! Of course!"

Lopez didn't believe that for a second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way more into that Lopez dialogue joke then i should be.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!
> 
> (S15E6 Spoilers Ahead)
> 
> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!? GRIF NO!!!! SIMMONS AT THE END, JUST STANDING THERE, ALL SILENT!!! IM DYING. AND SARGE SAYING FOR HIM TO TURN AROUND A-AND GRIF WHAT HE SAID AND MY GRIMMONS HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!?!?! AAAAAUGH, WHY JOE!?
> 
> *deep breath.
> 
> That last episode was a ruse. It was all lies.
> 
> (Anyways, for those of you who made it this far, say pancakes in the comments ;))
> 
> After Back To Hawaii i have a new story in the works. I haven't talked about it before but i really hope you guys enjoy it. Heres a little preview...
> 
> -AGNT- -STAT- -SCCS- -CMPR- -OVRL- -SNTY-  
> \-- FD1 -- Online -- 6.21% -- < \-- 4/9* -- 98% --  
> \-- FD2 -- Offline -- 6.11% -- > \-- 3/7 -- 12% --  
> \-- RS -- Online -- 7.12% -- << \-- 5/9 -- 34% --  
> \-- DG -- Online -- 5.14% -- >> \-- 3.2 -- 79% --  
> \-- MC -- Offline -- 3.19% -- < \-- 3.1* -- 58% --  
> \-- MC2 -- Online -- 9.34% -- << \-- 8.0 -- 89%* --  
> \-- LT -- Online -- 8.53% -- > \-- 7.9 -- 75% -- 5  
> \-- _L -- Offline -- 6.34% -- < \-- 5.0* -- 100%* --  
> \-- _S -- Online -- 7.45% -- > \-- 6.0 -- 78% --  
> \-- DW -- Online -- 9.49% -- << \-- 8.1* -- 49%* -- 
> 
> Theorize about what this could mean, what those words mean and what the hell this is but i'll just say...
> 
> ...Things change.


	8. The End

Simmons started shifting uncomfortably away from Grif's gaze as the Hawaiian merely stared at him, dumbfounded. If it weren't for Kate standing right behind him, Simmons would be running. Preferably, very far away. Kate seemed to pick up on the unnerving tension and began regretting her decisions. Simmons, not wanting Kate to feel bad for what was undeniably a good deed, decided to speak up. "So, _um_... this is awkward" He said weakly. It wasn't the best thing to start off with, but it was a welcomed addition to the atmosphere the two had created.

Grif stifled a laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, it is" They stayed silent for a couple seconds before Simmons abruptly started crying. "Dude, you okay? Simmons?" Grif stood up from his seat and walked towards the red-head, pulling him in for a tight hug. " _Shhhhhh_ , Rich. It's _okay_..." He assured. After that, Kate took a step back; trying her hardest not to seem like a third wheel. Simmons slowly began to calm down, hugging Grif back. " _Dude_... it's _fine_..."

"I'm sorry" He choked out. "I shouldn't have run off. I know you just wanted to find out... and i never told..." He took breaks in his speech to catch his breath. "...y-you, anything... i should've... i r-really should've..."

"Nah, it's cool dude. This was all me. I shouldn't have tried to force it like that, okay?" Grif rested a hand on the younger mans back. "If you didn't want to tell me, i should have just been cool with that. I love you Sims" He smiled weakly, holding the red-head even tighter in his grasp.

"N-no... _i'm_ sorry" Simmons pressed on.

"Dude, i already told you... it was my fault not yours" Grif repeated.

Simmons furrowed his brows at Grif. "But it was _my_ -"

Grif rolled his eyes. "And **I**  corrected you. It was my- _huh_?" They stopped when they noticed Kate quietly laughing behind them. She was trying not to be heard. "Mum, what the fuck? Why are you laughing?" Grif glared at her. Kates eyes widened when she realised she had their attention.

"Oh, um, _well_..." Kate took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "It's just... you're _always_ bickering and now you're fighting over who should apologise. It's just kind of funny, okay?" She admitted. "However, so this doesn't go on for the whole day, i might have to intervene. Let's just say you're _both_ sorry and everythings cool. That's how me and your always mum fixed things!" She said to Grif quickly.

"That doesn't sound completely healthy..." Simmons stated. He soon covered his mouth though and tried to shrug off what he just said. "No offense!" 

Kate gave him a quizzical look before smirking. "'Eh. It's cool" It was the kind of nonchalent answer Simmons would expect from Grif, not her. Then again, this _was_ his mother.

Grif turned slowly to face Simmons. "Okay, i know this isn't the best thing to ask considering all that's happened but... do you want to go back to your home?" Simmons jumped in Grif's arms. "It's okay if you don't want to, i just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go. I get that you don't. In all fairness, i shouldn't even have asked about it. We can just stay he-"

"Actually..." Simmons raised a hand to shush his boyfriend. "I wouldn't mind, seeing my old place again..."

Grif looked instantly surprised. Same with Kate. "Really?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, something did happen before i left. Something kind of... _personal._ But, uh, i _would_ like to see my friends again. Also my siblings. They're always asking me to visit i just... never reply. You'd know that though, because you..." That last line hurt Grif more then it should. He still felt bad over the incident. Simmons hesitated to continue. "...regardless, i think it would be nice. It could be a little shitty, but.. it will be less fucked knowing i've got you there by my side"

Grif couldn't help but smile at that. Yet, when he realised Kate was still in the room he gave an awkward laugh. "I-is, uh... that cool mum?" He asked.

"Sure" Kate beamed. "You oughta send me some pictures of the place" Simmons face characteristically reddened. "Only if you want to, that is" She cleared up. "I'll head over to your room and pack your stuff up" She informed, about to walk off. Simmons was about to interject and say they could do it instead, but she shook her head. "I don't think so, Simmons" She cackled quietly. "You lovebirds have some fun. I mean, you two are so cute together. Even that Franklin guy agrees. He's the one that got me into this website" She raised her phone which appeared to be on a browser called ' _ArchiveOfOurReds_ ' in fancy writing. Simmons and Grif facepalmed. "It's kinda fun. If not, a bit disturbing. Speaking of which, Simmons, say hello to Richard for me!" She said, waving as she walked down the rest of the hallway.

" _Richard_? What the fuck?" Simmons blinked. "Grif, what does she mean by that?"

"No fucking idea, dude... i mean, Donuts shown me that website before and uh..." He paused, embarassed. "My mum tends to believe everything she reads or even hears about"

"Reminds me of someone else I know..." Simmons mumbled playfully, resting his head against Grif's chest. Grif snorted, knowing full well what Simmons was referring to. They stood there for a while, until Donut interrupted them. A big goofy grin on his face. Simmons blushed and tried to hide himself behind Grif, but he was too late. Donut was already taking pictures.

"You guys are so cute! Such a shame that me and Lolo are going..." Donut chuckled lightly, though his happiness seemed forced.

 _Going?_ Simmons left the warmth of Grifs embrace and raised an eyebrow at Donut. "What do you mean by that Donut?" He couldn't help but question.

[His sister is... _sick_ ] Lopez put it lightly, entering the room. He put his arms around Donuts waists and held him tightly. Simmons would never admit it, but it was quite cute-looking. [We are heading over to his hometown in Iowa. Hopefully, we will get there in time to see her] Lopez told.

"Ah..." Simmons nodded, pretending like he understood. He swore he could hear 'sister' and 'sick' though, and none of those words assured him it was for a good reason they were leaving. "Well, me and Grif are actually leaving aswell. To where i'm..." He paused, still unable to properly process his choice. "... _from_ " He forced that last word out, engulfed with anxiety.

"Welp, that sounds fun" Donut grinned. "Remember to send me a postcard!"

"I... _will_ " Simmons agreed, pushing his insecurities aside for the time being.

[You idiots wanna help us pack?] Lopez tilted his head to the side. [We've already got all the small stuff out of the way]

"Well..." Grif reached over and grabbed Simmons hand. "We might be doing something else"

"Like what?" Simmons asked, genuinely confused.

Grif stared at Simmons blankly. "Y'know..." He leant forward. "It's, uh... _c'mon_ Simmons"

"Seriously, what the fuck are you-" Simmons stopped talking when realisation eventually sunk in. "Oh. OH. OHHH" He then let go of Grif's hand and smacked the side of his boyfriends head. "GRIF!?" He spat. "You can't be serious!" He hissed.

"What?" Grif blinked.

"This is your parents house!" Simmons reminded.

Grif rolled his eyes for the second time that day and groaned. "So?"

"It's wrong, Grif!" Simmons retorted. "Very, _very_... wrong" He even shuddered at the thought.

"Fine" Grif sighed, disapointed. "Let's do it somewhere else then" He concluded, leading the red-head away. Donut watched with hightened curiosity and a devious smile. Lopez just facepalmed at the two's actions. As much as his systems knew Simmons was going to claim that he was forced to, against his will... he was obviously showing no restraint to being dragged away by Grif in the slightest. The two definitely had an odd relationship.

"What about _you_ Lolo?" Donut smiled devilishly. Lopez raised an eyebrow. "I found out that our spare room has a lock!" He said in a sing-song like manner. Lopez sighed and picked the blonde up, marching over to his room with a reddened face. Donut wrapped an arm around him. "Love you Lo..." He winked.

Lopez sighed. [Love you too, my lovely Churro] He nicknamed, opening their rooms door and walking straight in. Donut giggled in return.

\---

Kate finished packing up the last box and smiled, feeling accomplished. "Man, they brought a _lot_ of stuff" She commented, wiping some sweat from her brows. "It's almost like they had kids" She stated. "I've got to bring that up to them sometime, actually... I do want grandkids after all" She said to herself, happily.

"Hey Kate!" Kira beamed, suddenly coming into the room. She was holding a massive cake in her arms. Triple chocolate by the look of it. "I finished the cake. Pretty sure it's delicious" She smirked confidentally. "What do you think? It's just the cake you ordered!"

"Hold on, what cake?" Kate cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "I never ordered anything from you"

Kira blinked. "Yes, you did. To celebrate Dex leaving with Richard"

"You know about that already?" Kate questioned. " _I was planning on telling you that when you were drunk and couldn't process the news well..."_ She muttered silently. "Welp. There goes that plan!" She sounded honestly baffled and put an arm around Kiras shoulders. "Seriously, i never asked for a cake. Though, it _does_ look wonderful" She complimented, kissing Kira on the cheek. Kira chuckled in return and gave a shy kiss back. "Also, have you seen Dexter?" She asked. "I finished packing for them..."

"Nope" Kira pouted. "They went to do... _something_ " She hinted.

Kate laughed. "Att'a puma" She was shockingly proud at what Kira had implied.

Kira poked out her tongue at her lover before her eyes wandered over to the walls next to them, where strange noises could be heard. "They're also not the only ones who are doing it, aswell" She cringed.

Kate thought for a moment. "You wanna-"

" _No, no, no_!" Kira shook her head rapidly. "I don't want our son, or our sons friends, to have even the smallest chance of walking in on us. That would be messed up! Extremely messed up. I couldn't do that! Not at all. It's disgusting. I just made a cake, okay? Cakes are innocent. We are not eating a guilty cake! Atleast today. Valentines, _maybe_ " Kate put a finger over her wifes mouth before she could continue with the most run-on thing she had ever heard in her life.

Kate smiled. " _Done_?"

"Done" Kira nodded.

"Good" Before Kira could think, she was pulled in for a kiss. Doing so, the cake fell out of her grasp and onto the floor. Kate smiled sheepishly. "Uh..."

Kira whimpered, before pouting. "You're cleaning that up!"

Kate groaned. "Figured"

\---

"So, you're leaving again?" Josh asked dryly, taking a swig of beer. Him and Grif were at a bar. It had been Grifs treat. Josh was confused as to why Grif was paying, since he never liked to, but now that he had heard the news he knew exactly why.

Grif frowned in return. "For a while, but i'll be back dude. Me and Simmons are just going to check his hometown out. Then, when we're done, we are going to see which out of the two areas we both liked the best and live there" He explained. "That way we have a choice. You get it?"

"Dex..." Josh stiffened. "That's not a definite answer"

Grif sighed. "I know"

"This is, like... the fifth time you've left us. You always say you're going to stick around each time, but you never do. I really should've expected this. It's, uh..." He gave a quick, bitter laugh. "Getting old" The tone of his voice implied he was sad. Grif understood that. "I mean, c'mon Dex. You just got here" He looked at the Hawaiian with annoyed eyes. "You can't leave yet"

"I've told you, dude. I am. It's fine" Grif urged weakly.

Josh looked away and examined the now empty glass of beer he was holding. "You didn't even get to make up with Alaina..." He said softly.

"What?" Grifs eyes widened. "You can't be serious"

Josh laughed weakly. "I am serious, dude"

"You know i can't after what she pulled" He hissed, his grip on his own drink getting tighter.

"Yeah, i get you're still mad about everything but... she never meant anything by it" Josh assured. "Don't you remember how upset she was about it? She kept apologising over and over... it was heartbreaking to watch. You didn't even care. Not to mention, she had reason to feel that way. I mean, you were always being-"

"After all these years and you're still on her side" Grif interrupted coldly.

"No" Josh shook his head. "It's been years and i am still on **no-ones** side" He said flatly.

"Listen, Josh. You were- _are_ my best friend" Grif tried his hardest to smile. "But i've told you again and again. I don't forgive her, and i never will. Its as simple as that" Josh rolled his eyes at Grif's decision. "Besides, if she thinks _herself_ she doesn't warrant forgiveness then why the fuck are you so determined to fix things?" Grif furrowed his brows at the younger man.

Josh clenched his fists. "Because i want things to be like they used to"

"Oh" Grif blinked.

They sat in silence for a while. Grif fidgeted with his glass for a while, unsure of what to say to that. Josh stared at the ground with some kind of faltering frustration. Almost like he was seconds away from being done with everything. To be fair, Grif knew the feeling. Just when Grif was on the verge of walking out, Josh looked up from the floor and stared quizzically at Grif. His eyebrow raised and drink placed down on the counter. "So, Simmons is a stickler for rules and order isn't he?"

Grif was taken aback by the question. "Um, yeah?" He stammered.

Josh thought for a long while. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Grif flinched. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I know you Dex" Josh responded casually. "I know what you would or _wouldn't_ say. You start off this bar visit talking about how you're back together after all this shit went down but don't mention one bit about the time you did? Yeah right" He scoffed. Suddenly, his face went concerned. "You need to tell him" He pleaded.

"Yeah? Well, i'm not going to. That's not how i roll" Grif told, taking a sip of his drink.

Josh stared blankly at him, his eyes filled with rage. " _How the fuck did your parents forgive you for what you did to them..._ " He muttered harshly.

Grif slammed his drink down on the counter. "Fuck you, dude. Fuck you" He spat. "You're not even allowed to talk about this!" He pointed an accusing finger at Josh. "We made a fucking pact!"

"And i think... that _maybe_... it's time to break it" Josh took a deep breath.

"Dude. We're best friends" Grif reminded. "We keep our pacts until the end"

"Yeah, but i don't want to be friends with you anymore!" Josh growled. Grif visibly shook. Josh stood up from his seat and gave a look to Grif that suggested he was pitying him. Grif hated that. " _Listen_..." Josh spoke up, weakly. "You were my best friend. But the amount of times you've left us behind have been... _bad_ , to put it lightly. Sure, _one_ wasn't your fault. You were drafted. Yet, thats only _one_ time" He informed. "And the others were all on you"

"Josh, don't-"

"Go to _whatever-it-was_ with your boyfriend. I don't care" Josh sighed. "Just, know that you're not welcome back here. Atleast by me. I wont embrace you with open arms like i did this time. Or the _other_ times before that..." He heistated to continue but swallowed hard and chose to anyway. "Your boyfriend deserves someone better. Someone who can treat him better then you do. Heh, he doesn't even know how bad you're treating him, funnily enough" He chuckled weakly. "Now that i think of it, he's kinda like **_John_** in a way..."

"THAT'S IT!" Grif stood up rapidly and stomped over to him. Now Josh wasn't that tall, but he didn't look the least bit intimdated when Grif began towering above him. " **Leave** "

"You won't see me again. You know tha-"

" _I_. _don't. care._ Leave" Grif ordered sternly.

Josh paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Dex" He apologised. "But someone had to set you straight"

And with that, he left. Grif watched him the entire time he walked away.

\---

Simmons sat in the passenger seat of the car. "Take a left here" He instructed, trying his best to stay awake.

Grif nodded and proceeded to do so, turning the wheel. "Y'know dude, i know where the airport is. You _don't_ have to guide me. You might aswell go to sleep" He reccommended. Simmons shrugged and complied with the demand. Lopez and Donut stayed silent in the backseat. Lopez was wide awake (he was a robot after all) and looking out the window with Donut fast asleep, leaning onto him. Lopez had one arm around the other aswell. Everytime the other stirred, Lopez would whisper something into his ear to get him back to sleep. It had worked everytime.

Grif wished he could do that. Though this was an exception, Simmons hardly listened to him when it came to sleep. It was not like he was stubborn, he was just anxious. Living with a father like his called for that.

Grif had chosen not to tell Simmons what had happened with him and Josh. He knew it would lead to unwanted questions. He didn't even tell Donut or Lopez, or his parents. That would just make matters worse. Grif's grip tightened on the wheel just thinking about all of this. However, soon he would be in the clear. He knew it. Donut and Lopez were going off to Iowa and him and Simmons were checking out Simmons old home. There, Simmons would be the only one recieveing questions, not Grif. He was thankful for that.

He didn't want Simmons to know how much he had been lying to him after all. 

_'If he loves you, he won't mind'_

His mothers advice plaqued his mind. He just shrugged it off, though. Kate was a wise women, but he doubted that sentence fitted this situation. Simmons wouldn't date him if he knew the truth. Grif knew that and it scared him. Now, very few things scared him in this world... okay, that was a lie. He's scared of bats, freelancers and basically any kind of ghosts. He was absolutely petrified when Donut started the ' _fun_ ' little rumor of snake-bats. To be honest though, Simmons was definitely more scared of the idea. Speaking of which, Grif looked over at his boyfriend. The red-head was now fast asleep and leant against the car window. Grif smiled. "Goodnight Sims" 

Suddenly, an unexpected voice came from the backseat. [You really love him, don't you?] Lopez smirked. 

"What's it to you?" Grif snapped, face reddening. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Of course i do. Don't you feel that way about Donut?" 

[Si, of course. Do you doubt that?] There was a red tint in the robots eyes.

"Uh... _no, no_. Of course not dude" Grif responded nervously. "Just curious" 

Lopez stayed silent and looked over at Grif. His face actually showing hints of concern. [Are you worried about whats going to happen in Simmons hometown? Churro was  _extremadamente_ nervous about going back to his. I am worried for him. He has talked about his sister to me plenty of times. Her being sick is far from good. Especially as much as he is telling me] Lopez told, running a hand through Donuts hair. The blonde hummed in return, and cuddled Lopez tighter. 

"Yeah, i'm concerned about me going to meet Simmons siblings too. Apparently one of them is a soccerplayer" Grif said, astounded. "Not to mention another one of them is a warden. I have not the best luck with them" He stated bitterly. 

Lopez rolled his eyes. [Well, for whatever it is worth, good luck to you]

Grif gave a weak smile. "You too dude. You too..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it is finished! I really hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this story. It has taken me some time to write. Special thanks to Yin and MissyAnn for their wonderful comments that always made me feel motivated to keep on writing! I especially hope they like this chapter. 
> 
> So, that ending has room for sequels doesn't it? Thats because there will be. I'm just having trouble deciding which one i should have first. What do you think? 
> 
> Grimmons in Simmons hometown or Churros (Donut x Lopez) in Donuts hometown
> 
> Its up to you! 
> 
> Anyways, this is FanficNinja signing off. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
